Shuutoku no Terror
by ey9
Summary: Apa gosip tentang Midorima Shintarou seorang siswa berprestasi membawa bom ke sekolah itu benar? Atau hanya khayalan Takao saja karena terlalu sering nonton film?


**Shuutoku no Terror**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story by EY9**

Pagi hari di SMA Shuutoku, awalnya tenang. Namun, satu orang merusak ketenangan dengan berteriak di depan salah satu ruang kelas 3.

"MIYAJI-SENPAI… SHIN-CHAN MEMBAWA BOM", teriak seorang yang namanya Takao Kazunari.

Sontak hal itu membuat seisi kelas kaget. Ada yang menjatuhkan kotak bentonya hingga isinya berceceran. Ada juga yang menjatuhkan ponselnya dan terinjak hingga layarnya pecah. Sial sekali memang. Sebenarnya niat awal Takao ingin memberitahu Miyaji saja, biar jadi rahasia. Namun, memang Takao hobi teriak-teriak kalau bicara.

"Hoi.. Takao. Kalau bicara jangan teriak-teriak. Lagipula kau masuk ke ruang kelas orang lain tanpa permisi dulu. Dasar tidak Sopan." Ucap Miyaji kesal.

"Maaf, Senpai. Tapi ini gawat, Shin-chan membawa bom ke sekolah." Kata Takao menjelaskan. Miyaji kesal, adik kelasnya yang satu ini memang terlalu berkhayal. Mungkin terlalu banyak nonton film. Lain kali Miyaji akan menyuruh Takao untuk menonton video music saja. Siapa tahu nanti Takao ingin jadi penyanyi.

"Mana mungkin Midorima membawa bom ke sekolah. Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal Takao. Lebih baik kembali saja ke kelasmu" suruh Miyaji.

"Tapi senpai, ini benar-benar bom. Aku lihat sendiri." Kata Takao.

"Apa benar Midorima membawa bom ke sekolah?" tanya siswa A.

"Mungkin saja. Dia juga selalu membawa benda-benda aneh." Jawab siswa B.

"Miyaji, lebih baik nanti kau periksa apa benar yang dikatakan anak itu." suruh siswa A. Miyaji menghela napas. Rencananya untuk streaming video Miyumiyu pakai wifi sekolah saat istirahat telah gagal.

"Baiklah Takao. Nanti saat istirahat kita cari tahu. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelasmu." Kata Miyaji.

"Baik, Senpai." Takao langsung pergi tanpa permisi. _Dasar tidak sopan_ , batin seluruh siswa di kelas itu.

* * *

Takao masuk ke kelas dengan agak takut. Meski bel masuk belum berbunyi namun suasana di kelasnya begitu sunyi, tidak seperti biasanya. _Jangan-jangan mereka lihat bomnya dan ketakutan sama denganku_ , batin Takao. Takao jadi paranoid. Padahal kelasnya sunyi karena teman-temannya sedang sibuk menyalin PR untuk pelajaran jam pertama.

"Dari mana saja kau, nanodayo? Bukannya aku penasaran." Tanya Midorima. Takao yang gemetaran takut langsung duduk di bangkunya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Midorima.

"Oi, Takao." Ucap Midorima.

"Itu Shin-chan. Dari toilet… tadi aku dari toilet" jawab Takao ketakutan.

"Oh." Ucap Midorima singkat. Takao berpikir kenapa Midorima membawa bom. Apa itu lucky itemnya untuk hari ini. Tapi mana mungkin acara ramalan di TV menyarankan untuk membawa bom, jelas-jelas itu dilarang oleh Negara. Apa gara-gara Takao memecahkan lucky item langka seharga 50.000 yen milik Midorima, jadi dia ingin membalas Takao. Tapi Takao sudah minta maaf. Mungkin saja karena lucky itemnya mahal dan sulit dicari, Midorima masih marah. Takao jadi semakin takut.

* * *

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Takao yang mendengarnya langsung bergegas menuju ke kelas Miyaji. Hal tersebut membuat Midorima heran. _Mungkin dia kebelet nanodayo_ , batin Midorima.

"MIYAJI-SENPAI… AYO" teriak Takao. Seisi kelas kesal, baru tadi pagi si Takao teriak-teriak, sekarang teriak-teriak lagi. Ingatkan Miyaji untuk menyumpal mulut Takao dengan nanas.

"Iya. Nggak usah teriak-teriak juga. Berisik." Ucap Miyaji menahan emosi.

Keduanya pergi mengikuti Midorima, dari mulai perpustakaan, kantin, hingga menguping Midorima dari bilik toilet sebelah, yang terakhir dilakukan oleh Takao tentunya. Miyaji heran mengapa Takao sampai menguping dari bilik toilet. "Shin-chan pasti merakit bomnya di toilet biar tidak ketahuan." Itu yang dikatakan Takao.

Setelah kegiatan menguping selesai, mereka melanjutkan mengikuti Midorima yang telah keluar dari toilet. Sebenarnya Midorima dari tadi heran, kenapa semua murid di Shuutoku saat melihatnya seperti ketakutan. _Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,_ pikir Midorima. Sangat hebat sekali gosip itu, menyebar seperti kuman di udara. Baru 3 jam saja sudah menyebar seantero sekolah.

Kembali ke dua orang yang jadi detektif dadakan. Mereka masih mengikuti Midorima. "Sebenarnya mana bomnya Takao?" Miyaji yang sudah lelah bertanya pada Takao. Miyaji penasaran karena yang dibawa Midorima hanya sebuah kotak warna hijau. Lantas mana bomnya.

"Di dalam kotak, senpai. Tadi aku melihatnya waktu Shin-chan membuka sedikit kotaknya." Jawab Takao.

"Haah… Aku sudah lelah Takao. Lagi pula sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Sebaiknya aku tanyakan langsung saja." ucap Miyaji yang berjalan ke arah Midorima.

"Tunggu… senpai. Jangan !" larang Takao. Namun Miyaji tidak mendengarkan.

"Oi… Midorima. Aku mau tanya sesuatu?" kata Miyaji.

"Tanya apa, nanodayo?" jawab Midorima penasaran.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam kotak itu?" tanya Miyaji.

"Memangnya kenapa nanodayo?" balas Midorima balik bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Lebih baik kau katakan saja atau aku akan minta pelatih untuk menggandakan menu latihanmu" ancam Miyaji.

Banyak siswa yang berada di sekitar mereka mendengarkan karena penasaran. Apa gossip tentang Midorima Shintarou seorang siswa berprestasi membawa bom ke sekolah itu benar. Sedangkan Takao tubuhnya gemetaran mendengar perkataan Miyaji. _Miyaji-senpai jangan percepat penderitaanku,_ rintih Takao dalam hati.

"Haah… baiklah nanodayo. Isinya hanya lucky itemku, jam digital dengan bentuk kotak dan potongan kabel." Kata Midorima sambil membuka kotak berwarna hijau yang dipegangnya.

Benar saja, isinya hanya sebuah jam digital dan beberapa potongan kabel. Memang terlihat seperti bom waktu yang ada di film-film. Tidak heran jika Takao salah mengira. Semua siswa yang mendengar bernapas lega karena semuanya hanya gossip belaka.

"Kau dengar kan Takao? Itu hanya jam digital saja. Makanya jangan terlalu banyak menonton film." Ucap Miyaji yang menghampiri Takao dan memukul kepalanya.

"Aduh… sakit. Maaf merepotkan, senpai. Hehe." Jawab Takao sambil terkekeh.

"Latihanmu akan dilipatgandakan. Ingat itu!" ucap Miyaji yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan Takao sendirian. _Ini sih sama saja sial_ , batin Takao.

* * *

Setelah latihan basket Midorima dan Takao pulang bersama seperti biasa. Saat melewati belokan pertama tiba-tiba terdengar dentuman yang sangat keras.

"Shin-chan, suara apa itu?" tanya Takao kaget.

"Entahlah, nanodayo." Jawab Midorima masih terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan dentuman tadi.

Saat melewati kawasan pertokoan, mereka berdua tidak sengaja melihat berita tentang ledakan yang terjadi di salah satu gedung SMA Shuutoku. Mereka berdua terlihat kaget melihat berita tersebut. "Shin-chan, apa kau tahu penyebab gedung itu meledak?" tanya Takao yang masih memperhatikan berita yang ditayangkan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu, nanodayo." jawab Midorima kesal. " ** _Mungkin…_** " ucap Midorima pelan kemudian menyeringai.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

Sehari sebelum kejadian yang menggemparkan Shuutoku, Midorima pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas hingga sore. Saat melewati ruang kepala sekolah dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kepala sekolah dan tiga orang guru.

"Akhir-akhir ini pendapatan kita di Shuutoku semakin menurun. Biasanya setiap tahun kita bisa mendapatkan banyak dari mengambil uang sumbangan wali murid. Apa ada yang punya solusi?" Tanya kepala sekolah.

"Kita ambil saja lebih banyak dari biasanya." Usul guru A.

"Tidak, itu mencurigakan. Lebih baik kalau kita naikkan uang sumbangan minimal saja." Usul guru B.

"Saya tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita keluarkan siswa yang kurang mampu saja? Lalu kita terima siswa pindahan yang berasal dari keluarga kaya." usul guru C.

"Itu ide yang bagus, pak C. Tapi bagaimana caranya kita mengeluarkan siswa tanpa dicurigai?" Tanya kepala sekolah.

"Oh… kalau itu masalah yang gampang. Kita buat siswa tersebut terlihat melakukan pelanggaran atau kita buat nilai rapor mereka rendah sehingga bisa dijadikan alasan untuk mengeluarkan mereka." Ucap guru C.

"Itu ide yang bagus." Ucap kepala sekolah. Kemudian mereka semua tertawa.

"Dasar manusia rendahan, nanodayo" Ucap midorima pelan dan meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah.

Pagi harinya Midorima berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Membawa sebuah kotak yang bagian bawahnya berisikan bom waktu dan bagian atasnya berisi sebuah jam yang berbentuk seperti bom waktu agar tak ada yang curiga. Dia memulai aksinya dengan mematikan semua cctv, masuk ke wilayah sekolah, dan membuka kunci pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Dia melubangi bagian bawah sofa dan memasukkan bom waktu rakitannya kedalamnya. Kemudian dia mengunci pintu ruang kepala sekolah dan bergegas masuk ke kelasnya. Beberapa menit kemudian para siswa dan guru mulai berdatangan.


End file.
